The Two Travelers
by devonbronyboy
Summary: After they crash land near Ponyville, two time traveling friends befriend the main six and are forced to explain they're story, THEIR ENTIRE STORY, and then they have to protect Equestria from a new unknown evil. But how can they figure out what's going on when a certain Pegasus is continuously in they're way? (Co-Authored by Allenfairytail) Rated T for languange, etc. Please R


It was a rather dark day. All was quiet and sound in Equestria, but forces we beginning to stir. A darkness that had not been seen in quite some time had begun spread across the entire county, and tensions were growing over what was happening to the land.

Rainbow Dash stood silently looking up at the sky, her rainbow mane and tail fluttering in the breeze as she gazed upon the darkness that halted her usual flying routine. Her magenta eyes scanned the sky looking for a break in the dark clouds, but none were seen.

"This darkness is messing my routine up. What in Equestria is going on?" Rainbow Dash said as she brushed a leaf off of her cyan fur that had been ruffled by the breeze.

Then, as she was getting ready to fly home, the unimaginable happened. Out of nowhere, lightning bolts began shooting out of the sky all around her.

She dived under a nearby picnic bench for cover, watching in fascination as the lightning began striking the ground in a circular pattern in an almost tornado like pattern.

The lightning tornado closed in on itself, something came flying out and landed a great distance away, and Rainbow heard the distinct sound of bones breaking, and a voice screamed in pain.

The storm had completely disappeared, so Rainbow Dash decided to go and see what had been ejected from the strange lightning storm.

Rainbow flew over to where she thought she had seen the object land, and saw a distant crater and heard the cries of pain, so she headed for whoever had landed there as fast as she could.

What she found was so weird she didn't know what to think at first. What she saw were two ponies, both Alicorns, lying on the ground.

The Alicorn lying on top had white fur and a light blue mane and tail that covered his right eye, and he didn't have a cutie mark. He layer unconscious on top of a black furred Alicorn that had a mane and tail that resembled flames and he had a cutie mark that was two swords crossed over a shield.

With a start, Rainbow realized that the black Alicorn was the one crying in pain because the other Alicorn had landed on his right forehoof.

"Please, help me get him off" the black Alicorn pleaded as he saw Rainbow Dash.

"Oh, yeah I probably should've helped sooner" Rainbow said as she dragged the unconscious white Alicorn off of him.

"Thank you...but, ow, my leg still hurts" the Alicorn said.

"You're welcome. Don't worry; I'll help you to the hospital. It sounded like you broke your leg" Rainbow said.

"Thanks, what's your name?" the Alicorn asked.

"My name's Rainbow Dash, what's yours?" Rainbow asked as she helped him up.

"My name is Soldier Heart, and that's Snowflake" the Alicorn said, pointing at the other Alicorn.

"Soldier Heart, eh? Do you have any sort of nickname?" Rainbow asked as she finally managed to get Soldier Heart's broken leg around her shoulder.

"Well, I've had all sorts of names, but my closest friends normally call me Pure Heart, or sometimes just Hearts" Soldier Heart replied.

"Hearts? Works for me, but what should we do about your buddy Snowflake over there?" Rainbow asked.

"Do you have anything I can write with and on?" Hearts asked.

"Sure, here you go" Rainbow said as she pulled a pencil and a piece of paper out of her mane.

"Thank you" Hearts said as he took the items in his good hoof, and wrote a quick letter and set it next to his friend's head.

"He'll find that when he wakes up, he always does" Hearts said as Rainbow began helping him away from the crash site and towards the town in the distance.

"Okay then. Wait, you said that like this has happened before" Rainbow said, getting suspicious.

"Technically speaking, no. But we've always had plans prepared in case we get separated" Hearts explained.

"But have you actually used those plans before?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, normally with teleportation this problem doesn't occur, but we've had a couple of adventures together before, so we know what to expect" Hearts explained.

"I guess that makes sense" Rainbow Dash said as she continued to help Hearts towards town so she could get him to the hospital.

"You know, I'm glad you came along, I might have been stuck there for a while if you hadn't" Hearts said as they continued towards the hospital, which was now visible in the distance.

"No problem, just remember that you owe me one sometime" Rainbow said as she put in a bit more effort to get Hearts to the hospital.

"Shouldn't take to long, Pegasus pony like yourself, probably crash once every...two weeks or so?" Hearts stated, bringing Rainbow Dash to a halt.

"How could you possible know that?" Rainbow asked as she turned to face Hearts, leaving him standing on three legs for a moment until he sat down.

"I know what kind of pony you are just based on how you look and act. You have a sleek athletic body with well built wing muscles that suggest constant usage and always pushing yourself past your limits. You also retain an aura that suggests that you like to win, but you don't lose without a serious effort to win" Hearts said, causing Rainbow Dash's jaw to drop.

"How...how can you tell all that just from the way I look and this 'feeling' I apparently have around me?" Rainbow asked incredulously.

"Well, I happen to have had many professions in my life, one of those professions was that I was a doctor that helped ponies with the sorts of pain that can occur with those types of conditioning, and I worked specifically with Pegasus ponies most of the time" Hearts explained.

"How many professions have you had? You don't appear as old as any Alicorn I've ever met" she said as they neared the hospital.

"Only a bit over a hundred years old and I've had...seven or eight professions, worst being a small business owner in Canterlot, and the best being a TV and movie star on Earth" Hearts said as he recounted some of his past.

"Well, we're here" Rainbow said as she opened the door and helped Hearts inside.

"Thank you Rainbow Dash" Hearts said before staggering over to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me madam, but could you please tell me where I should go to see about broken or fractured bones?" Hearts asked the mare behind the desk.

"Of course Sir, its down that hall, turn right at the second ward, and follow the room numbers downward from two hundred until you come across the room labeled 'Dr. Rattle Bones' and knock twice. If there is no reply, then you'll have to come back tomorrow" the mare said.

"Thank you, I hope you have a very nice day" Hearts said as he began to stumble down the hall, quickly followed by Rainbow Dash.

"You don't have to stay with me Rainbow, I'll be fine" Hearts said as he saw that Rainbow Dash was following him.

"Hey, I don't leave anypony hanging. That's part of why I'm the Element of Loyalty" Rainbow Dash said.

Soldier Heart stopped dead in his tracks "What did you just say you were?" he asked as he turned around to face her.

"I said I'm the Element of Loyalty, which is one of the six Elements of Harmony" Rainbow Dash said proudly.

"Oh my gosh...that's why we're here" Hearts said quietly as he spun around and headed towards the room the receptionist had instructed him to go to.

"Hey what's the rush?" Rainbow asked as she flew after him.

"Have to get myself fixed up. Then I have some very important things to do" Hearts said as he reached the door and knocked on it immediately.

A voice from inside said 'come in' and Hearts quickly opened the door and went in, while Rainbow decided she would wait just outside the office in the chair next to the door.

"How can I help you?" a light brown Unicorn with a black mane asked from his seat behind a desk while he was reading some documents.

"I was wondering if you could patch me up. Think I might have a few broken bones" Hearts replied.

"Hearts?" the doctor asked as he looked up.

"The one and only" Hearts replied.

"Its been quite some time my friend, yet you don't appear to have aged a day" the doctor said.

"I wish I could say the same to you, Bones" Hearts replied.

"So, how are you and Snowflake doing?" Dr. Bones asked as he got up and began examining Hearts' leg.

"You know us Bones, traveling from one dimension to another, never having a permanent home. Always on the go, always having Snowflake landing on top of me" Hearts said with a chuckle.

"You should consider using a net spell or something that would allow for less pain" Bones said as he began using magic in Hearts' leg.

"Yoooowww!" Hearts said as his leg snapped back into place and began mending itself with Bones' magic.

"I see you still retain your intolerance of internal pain" Bones said as he let his magic dissipated.

"Thanks Bones, I owe you one" Hearts said as he got back onto all fours and shook Bones' hoof.

"If you're around, and you still keep to your little routine, no doubt I'll be using that I.O.U. sooner than I would want to" Bones said with a grin.

"Well, I could certainly try to steer clear of Ponyville, but its not always my choice. Depends on wherever whatever enemy wants to strike" Hearts replied with a mock grin.

"Good luck with that, you'll need it" Bones said as Hearts went to the door.

Hearts opened the door and Rainbow Dash fell face-first onto the floor, causing Hearts and Dr. Bones to chuckle while she quickly got up and dusted herself off.

"Hey man, I was leaning on that door" Rainbow said, trying desperately to hide the truth.

"You always lean with your face against the door?" Hearts asked and Dr. Bones chuckled again.

"Maybe, you got a problem with that?" Rainbow demanded.

"No, but I think my nickname for you should be Flat Face" Hearts said with a sly smile.\

"Okay and I'll nickname you Landing Pad" Rainbow Dash replied smugly.

"Touché. Well, I must be going, thanks again Bones" Hearts said as he walked out the door and down the hall.

"Do you know him at all?' Rainbow asked Dr. Bones.

"Yes, and just to warn you now, if you start following him around there's a good chance you'll get hurt" Bones replied.

"Why would I get hurt? He seemed pretty nice" Rainbow said as she glanced down the hall to see if he was still in the hospital.

"Hearts and Snowflake are time travelers, and they have a habit of showing up just before bad things begin to happen" Bones said, caution etched into his voice.

"Are they the cause? Rainbow asked.

"No, they are the solution. They generally appear and end up solving whatever problem has occurred" Bones said.

"Like what?" Rainbow asked.

"The first time I met the m was the last time the changelings and they're previous queen tried to conquer Equestria. Then, a few years later, they showed up again and stopped The Griffon Standoff" Bones informed her.

"The Griffon Standoff? The point in time about five years before I was born when griffons were about to begin a war with Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

"Yes. When our diplomacy failed and we were on the brink of war, he and Snowflake jumped to our aid by fighting off an entire legion of griffon troops as a challenge to prove that Equestria had strong warriors" Bones explained.

"So what you're saying is that something bad is going to happen?" Rainbow asked.

"The exact location I don't know, but your obvious interest in him made me think to warn you in case you were thinking of following him, just as I did" Bones said after a moment

"You were with him when he did these things?" Rainbow asked in amazement.

"Yes, and it kick started my career as a doctor at a young age" Bones said thoughtfully.

"How old were you, and how did it help?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, in a challenge you don't aim to kill, but wounds still happen. I was thirteen during The Standoff and I had already begun my studies in a medical profession. So I was allowed to treat some of the wounded griffons and shortly after it was over, I was offered a free education at a griffon medical school and gladly accepted. Then after my education was finished at age eighteen, I went to a medical school in Canterlot for free because I was also a teacher of griffon biology" Bones said.

"Wow, that worked out nice for you, so what are you warning me for?" Rainbow asked.

"Because the griffons I treated were so shocked from the experience they thought they had fought The Devil and been sent to Tartarus" Bones said.

"Yikes, so I should be careful if he gets into any fights?" Rainbow asked.

"Ugh, I'm not convincing you not to follow him, am I?" Bones asked.

"Are you kidding? I helped out that good looking stallion and you want me to just let him go? That's insane!" Rainbow stated.

"Well, don't be surprised if strange things…" Bones started to say but she had turned around and discovered that Hearts had already left, so she spread her wings and flew out the window of Dr. Bones' office.

"Celestia help that mare, she has no idea what she's getting into" Bones said as he closed the window and sat back down at his desk and continued to read his documents were he had left off.


End file.
